Just Another Notch In His Bedpost
by goodtobeaTaylor
Summary: My first time was with someone I love, and you may know what happened after. But I still want you to know. Love, Quinn.


The park was glowing in yellow light where I sat aginst a tree listening to him recount how he stole his dads wallet or some item from his dad. I shake my head, knowing very well that he will be punished if his dad finds out. "Friends forever, right Quinn?" He says, tan pinky forming a hook. I hooked my pasty finger with his. "Forever, Noah."

I'm thirteen when Finn Hudson asks me out. He was really sweet about it and I knew my parents approved. "Sure." I said, watching Noah over his shoulder talking to some girl.

"So… Hudson asked me out." I said to Noah over the phone that night. Puck laughs. "What's so funny?"

"I didn't think he would do it. What'd you say?" He answers.

"Why wouldn't he? I said yes."

"Because I didn't think he had the guts. Cool." He says.

I remember wanting desperately for him to care a little more.

It is a Saturday night and I'm at Puck's house getting ready for a party Santana told him about. Personally I would rather stay home but Finn is going and Puck wants to pick up girls. I'm looking in the mirror when I see Puck in the corner holding up two shirts. "The black one." I advise. He smiles at me, taking his shirt off. I can't help but admire the cut of his abs well deserved from many years of football. He catches me looking, and smirks. Devious, little fucker. I pull the tie out of my hair, watching as my blonde hair forms a curtain around my eyes.

"You look great; Finn won't be able to keep his hands off you." He says. I smile, a compliment from him is very rare if he isn't trying to have sex with you. Even then. "Remember safe sex, is great sex." He chuckles. He knows that I'm in the celibacy club. He also thinks it is some kind of joke that no one can wait. I don't, I believe that the right guy will come along and we will be so in love that naturally we will take that step. Then again I am a fairytale kind of girl. "Funny." I say, and throw a pillow from the bed at him. He dodges it and charges me.

"You're getting it now Fabray." He says, picking me up and spinning me in circles. I get really dizzy watching the entire furniture blend as I go round and round. "Put me down Noah." I say pounding his back with my fist.

He just spins me faster. "No way, Fabray."

Finally he gets dizzy himself and drops me on the bed, hands holding him above me. He moves his head dangerously close, noses almost touching. "That rhymed." He laughs, and jumps up. "Come on, we have a party to get to."

That night I go home with Puck more than a little drunk. Slurring my words as I apologize for making him leave Amber or Sarah or whatever his girl of the nights name was. "It's okay, just quiet down." He says, stumbling a little. He had just as many beers as me, he just handles alcohol a little better.

"Noah." I whisper, wrapping my arms around his neck. I lean forward and my lips meet his. He lowers me to the bed, his hands lifting up my shirt.

I wake up to an empty bed. When I walk down stairs Puck's mom tells me he had to go run some errands. I just nod and walk to my house. Did I really just give up the one thing I held onto so strongly with my boyfriend to his best friend? The reality is I did, making me a cheater. Oh no Finn will be devastated. Will Puck tell him, can I tell him?

I call Puck everyday for two weeks. How he manages to avoid me at school is beyond me since we have three classes together. Finn keeps asking why I seem so distant as I scan every face looking for Noah's. Finally I see him at a party walking out with some girl slurring her words. I watch as he helps her into his truck and drives off. I start to cry tears silently falling down. Finn takes me home and knows well enough not to ask why I want to go home early. That night I cry into my sheets instead off sleep.

I guess you know the rest. You know about the pregnancy, the lies, and what ended up coming of the one night I gave my all to Noah. I just want everyone to know that I did lose it to someone I love. Someone I will always love.


End file.
